legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Return of Old Friends/@comment-24758512-20180124014721/@comment-5032898-20180124021729
For now, Carl did voluntarily since joined Cain since now Cain was taking away those fury inside Carl and made him more like a puppet to him. For now, Carl trusted Cain since Cain is the first person who (at least Carl thinks) openly shares his idea, unlike Maria who are at odds with his tendency despite trying to hel him. For now, we'll see Carl's cold and callous side under Cain's manipulation, but Carl's breaking point will again be reached at the final phase of the Battle on the Star of Bethlehem, where he was finally taken over by Moloch's violent side, and Maria had to fought against him in order to give him the cure that could calm him down. In fact, Cain's methods are used on nearly ALL of the Langdon Orphans (except Melancholia, Abel, Seth, Nio, Esther, Spencer, Mahiru and Sumireko since they have their own "privilege") to make their humanity erased and joined Michael's forces willingly and loyally. Cain even used this method on himself to wipe all those emotions which he thinks will be his setback (he has ability to enter his own mind palace). The methond which Cain used on Carl to play his sanity, Michael had used on other orphans for five years. Now, Carl's the one with Langdon Orphans. Well, for the changing of Eva's physical appearance, I admit it's partially improvised. Even so, it will be explained due to the unstable magical disguise given to her by Aerisi. It was not explained in The Corbin Files, but when Aerisi recreated Eva's body, she also gave her a magical ability to alter her appearance. Thus, Eva was presented in the form of a woman with long black hair in front of ordinary human's eyes, so that they won't be scared (but it doesn't help in hiding the scars on Eva's face). Only Adam can see her true form (but had no grudge against it, of course). However, the disguise form is unstable, and thus she'll shed her disguise whenever she turned enraged. She'll remain this form for the rest of the battle. No problem, bro! :) I was fond of that scene and felt it was so sad to become a cut scene. After all, the Church of England will also be involved into the battle, and I guess it's time to make them reprise once more. Therefore, I remembered the scene and recycled it. The next episode will involve several plot points in both London and the Star of Bethlehem, where Matt and Krans was trapped in Fiamma's illusion and had to face figures from their past. The Star of Bethlehem will show itself above London, trapping the entire city inside a large dome and forced people (both citizens and criminals) inside to hunt down Arzonia Family and kill each other, and more of its structure started to be revealed. Sure it'll be long once more, with more open battles. Thanks for liking it! :D